


旧知更鸟钟（Bruce/Jason）[存档]

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 布鲁斯没有那么爱杰森，杰森却一直深爱着布鲁斯。布鲁斯不愿意为杰森杀人，杰森却愿意为布鲁斯而死。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	旧知更鸟钟（Bruce/Jason）[存档]

一次任务把红头罩和蝙蝠侠绑在了一起，在追捕疑犯的最终时刻，布鲁斯没有听从杰森的话杀掉嫌犯，嫌犯开启了定时炸弹，最后的几秒杰森挡在了蝙蝠侠身前。两个人都活了下来，但杰森本就受伤的左眼失明了。

原创人物：火花（Stark），恐同的白领，利用格式炸弹让同性恋人士炸成一朵烟花。不幸的是，蝙蝠侠和红头罩被他误会了。

“让我杀了他，不然会有更多人死去！”

“你知道我不会让你这么做的。”蝙蝠侠粗粝的声音说道，而躺在地上的火花（Stark）发出了被恶心到的声音。“别装模作样啦，死基佬！”那个头发在战斗中变得稍显凌乱的狂热反同分子尖叫，尝试移动左手臂再搞点小花样出来，被杰森毫不留情地靴底踩得哀嚎了起来：“你们会付出代价！上帝的业火会惩罚你——！”

那是杰森葬身火海的废墟，布鲁斯在看到那熟悉的噩梦场景时感到心脏一阵抽痛。这儿，在这儿，小丑夺走了他，夺走了那个绿眼睛的桀骜不驯的孩子。直至今天布鲁斯还能清晰地记得空气中硝烟的味道和杰森破碎制服下粘稠的血液触感。

不要，不要再来一次，我受不了这个，他想，并加快了脚步向记忆中的方向走去。我不能承受我的孩子再一次被从我的生命里夺走。

碎石可能磨破了他的脚底，即使戴着手套，属于蝙蝠的利爪也开始渗出血迹，但他感觉不到疼。杰森、杰森，他不停想着这个，嘴里咕哝着男孩（现在已经是青年了）的名字。

直到他看见废墟与余焰中心，红头罩跪在那里，以十七岁时脆弱柔软的少年姿态，脸上却带着碎了一半的头盔。那双著名的绿眼睛透过护目镜的碎片直直看向他，杰森缓缓张开了干涸的血迹斑斑的嘴唇：

“为什么又一次让我从你身边被夺走？”

男孩儿伤心地凝视着他，“为什么像他这样的人渣还活着？”

布鲁斯几乎在一瞬间就向小小的身影冲了过去，在他的手即将触碰到杰森时，以杰森为中心燃起了一圈火焰。

“给我你的手！”他嘶声喊道，努力试图越过那毫无道理的屏障，“我能救你的，杰森，把手给我！”

而死去的知更鸟自顾自地说了下去。

“违背你的原则就那么难吗？为了那些人渣，我可以一而再再而三的赴死？”少年脸上的红头罩在灼热的噼啪声中一片一片碎掉，露出了满是淤血与伤痕的脸颊。火焰几乎把他的整个身影都挡住了。

新一轮的爆炸就要来袭。

布鲁斯向火焰中心冲去，却被无形的力量挡了下来；杰森跪坐的地方已经成为了一片火海。“不是这样的……不是这样的……”这是他唯一能够重复的话。

知更鸟的羽毛一片片飘落。杰森满布伤痕的脸上也慢慢出现了裂纹，男孩儿像一只烧过头的瓷器，坐在火里等待自己不堪忍受而破碎。他最后一次对视上蝙蝠侠的眼睛：

“你爱过我吗，布鲁斯？”

过去时。这也是为什么杰森仿佛在注视一个逝去的灵魂，同时把自己凝固在过去的时间里。知更鸟时钟不再走针后，钟顶那只红色的小小的鸟儿就在没有打开过阁楼的门。

“从未停止。”

秒针又开始走动了。


End file.
